


The Princess, Now A Queen

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Evil Queen - Freeform, Love, Princess - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Once there was a princessBeautiful, beloved.





	The Princess, Now A Queen

Once there was a princess

Beautiful, beloved

Her life was happy

She had a father who loved her

A mother who adored her

A sister she protected, taught, loved

That was the common thread

The link that bound every facet of her existence;

Love.

Love of a father.

Love of a mother.

Love of a sister.

Then came marriage to a handsome king

A strong man from a nearby kingdom

An alliance bound by two minds and souls.

Marriage, but not love.

For she was not his first wife

Not the dearest one to his heart

Not the mother of his child.

For the first time, she was

Unloved.

Her father could not rescue her

Her mother died of illness

Her sister married a prince from a far away land

The princess, now a queen, was alone.

No love of a father.

No love of a mother.

No love of a sister.

No love of a husband.

No love of a child.

Every tender moment she witnessed

Every embrace, every smile, every goodnight kiss her husband gave

Was for his daughter, the light of his life

The only reminder of the first queen.

And so the princess, now a queen, grew lonely.

Then loneliness became bitterness

Bitterness that grew and festered

Corrupted her heart and mind

Destroyed the goodness and light within

The lonely queen, the bitter queen, the forsaken queen

Made a decision;

Take revenge.

Kill the king.

Torment his daughter.

And so she did.

Once there was a princess

Beautiful, beloved

Her life was happy

Until it wasn’t

Until she married a man who did not love her

And was not rescued from her solitude.

After all, Evil Queens

Are the princesses no one saved.


End file.
